


Tiger, Tiger

by Amboriel



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Kinkmeme, M/M, SiberianTiger!John, art'n, fun with pencils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amboriel/pseuds/Amboriel





	Tiger, Tiger

Because Baron Marcone has a thing about protecting children, and Maggie Dresden is in very great need of protection, by virtue of parentage if nothing else.

This seemed like the logical followup, since there's no way Harry would let Maggie anywhere near John unless he was either dead or fairly comfortable with John himself. I imagine this to be pre-slash at the very least, and John to be insufferably smug about it.


End file.
